Langues, Monnaies et autres concepts
L'univers de Prima compte plusieurs principes qui enrichissent l'univers. En voici quelques uns. Les Langues A l'exception des "Langues perdues" les homoncules naissent avec le don de toutes les langues. Ils les comprennent et les maîtrisent sans aucun défaut. Mais ce n'est pas le cas des héros... -Le Vertparlé est la langue : du continent secondaire, de l'Alliance Seigneuriale et des Gardiens. Elle est très utilisé chez les dieux du Panthéon et est une langue assez répandu sur le continent de la Tour Sombre. Même les Providiae ont un niveau décent dans la langue. Elles possèdent deux variantes. (elle est sensé être celte) -Le Blancparlé, variante du Continent Tertiaire, elle a ses propres expressions. Elle est plus rude, grave. C'est la langue principale du continent Tertiaire. -Le Jauneparlé, variante du continent primaire, originaire de la ville de Felicia, elle vient de la fusion du Vertparlé, et de la "langue du fleuve", elle se parle avec les mains, est très rapide, moins riche que les autres. L'écart entre le Jaune et le Blancparlé rend la compréhension entre les deux complexes. Aucune règles de vocabulaire et d'hortographe n'a était définie ce qui la rend asser vague et sujette à Interpretation a l ecrit. -Le Providae, langue des Providiae, belle est complexe, elle est parfois très restrictive dans certains domaines, ou au contraire tentaculaire dans d'autres. Les providiae ajoutent à leurs propos des termes de "vieux providiae" par style. Elle a quelques légères variations selon la provenance mais de manière très légère. Les providae font en sorte de n'avoir qu'une seule et unique langue dans un principe d'union. Il y a tout de même une variante. -Le Providé, est la langue la plus répandue chez le peuple de la Tour Sombre, elle est un mélange du Providiae et du Sombreparlé la langue des nobles. Bien que la quasi totalité du peuple la parle (nobles compris) elle n'est pas la langue officielle. Elle utilise l'alphabet Providae. -Le Sombreparlé, langue officielle de la Tour Sombre. Le Sombreparlé n'est utiliser que par les mages et les hauts dignitaires. Si un citoyen lambda cherche à l'apprendre il devra se débrouiller seul car la caste dirigeante ne cherche pas à l'enseigner au peuple pour conserver, voire creuser l'écart entre eux et les petits gens. De plus c'est une langue très complexe possédant de très nombreuses nuances. Tous les documents officiels, les discours, les lois etc... sont écrits dans cette langue. De nombreux homoncules apprécient cette langue car c'est la plus complète de celles qu'ils connaissent. Elle peut se montrer très efficace en peu de mots ou au contraire prendre son temps dans de belles phrases. -Les langues du Continent Primaire: nombreuses elles possèdent en plus une quantité de variation impressionnante. Les régions où elle sont parler sont très vagues et forme de nouvelle langues hybride aux frontière. Il est normal pour un habitant du continent d'en parler plusieurs. Souvent peu riche et peu pratique, leurs règles vague arbitraire et la répartition inégale de leurs vocabulaire en fond des langues gentiment mepriser par les linguiste des autres continent. L'ordre qui suit va de la plus a la moins parler. -La langue des arbres (au cœur de la forêt, au sud du fleuve de Felicia au nord des montagnes) lente et caverneuse, elle possèdent un alphabet runique. -La langue des reptiles (au nord-ouest du fleuve, à l'intérieur des terres) siflante et claquant. Possèdent un alphabet ancien et runique pour les batiment et les castes moyennes. Et un autre plus classique et bien mieux construit pour les pretres et les mages. La langue a des niveaux de complexité accru principalement sur les accents et sur les itonation. -La langue des embruns (côtes sud ouest, sud, et parfois sur d'autres côtes) asser limité mais presque efficace, c'est la moins dur as aprendre, beaucoup de geste. Pas d'écriture mais un système numérique. Les marins aventureux des autres continent l'apprennent de temps en temps. -La langue des montagnes (au niveau des montagnes) variante très lointaine de celle des arbres. Pas d'écriture -La langue du fleuve sud. Pas d'écriture n y particularité a par d être plus aiguë. -La langue du fleuve nord (au alentour du fleuve de Felicia) se parle autant parle la bouche que par les gestes. Pas d'ecriture. Perds du terrain face au JauneParler mais quelques villages y reste attachées. -Une multitude d'autres langues qui ne se parlent qu'à un lieu ou deux Langues perdues -Le vieux Providiae, forme ancienne du Providiae seuls les plus instruits la maîtrise. Cette langue a un aspect sacré pour les Providiae. Les mots écrits, ou dits dans cette langue ont une force et doivent être choisis avec prudence. De nombreux prénoms sont choisis en vieux Providiae. *NHRP: c'est carrément du latin Langue du Continent Brisé: Il y en a visiblement plusieurs mais pas plus de 3 ou 5. Seuls Pharos, Zimov et Sarastine, Et les personnage issu du continent ont le droit à plus d'informations... Langues élémentaires: Les servants des différents Titans semblent avoir leurs propres langues. Certaines incantations utilisent ces langues sans que le lanceur les comprennent. Seul Fearalas a le droit à plus d'informations. Langue des Kami: Les homoncules ne maîtrisent pas la langue de ce continent lointain. *NHRP: du japonais Langue Persane: D'après les derniers événements le Prince du Soir la maîtrise. Zimov a le droit à plus d'informations. Langue des oracles : Malgré le fait qu'elle soit considérée comme une langue perdue, certain homoncules la maîtrise à différents niveaux. Certains héros, les gardiens et mages également. Nul ne sait d'ou elle vient vraiment, mais de nombreux oracles ne parlent que dans cette langue. Pour une raison inconnue, de nombreuses personnes trouve cette langue classe. Mais l'utilisation de cette langue ne doit être utilisée qu'avec parcimonie et dans des moments importants sinon elle déclenche des malheurs pour son utilisateur. Nobody knows why. Maybe it just make the time and the space angry. Strange thing isnt it? Zimov a le droit à plus d'information. Les monnaies Continent Primaire: La principale monnaie connue du reste du monde est la monnaie Félicienne constituée de plusieurs types de pièce indexée sur la monnaie des autres continents élémentaire. Les jetons Alliage de cuivre et d'argent frappés d'un coté d'un point et de l'autre d'une croix, chaque face étant accompagné d'un symbole du jeu de la guerre. Les poissons d'argents et la couronne Les poissons d'argent sont en argent pur frappés d'un symbole de poisson. La couronne est un anneau d'or pur. Les pistoles féliciennes, la serpe et la faucheuse d'or Les pistoles sont en or pur et frappées des différent temple et monument de la ville sur une face et du symbole félicien de l'autre. La serpe est frappée de la Serpe d'Or ainsi qu'un dieu de Félicia sur l'autre face. La faucheuse d'or est frappée la Serpe sous forme de faux d'un coté et un dieu de Félicia prêt à combattre de l'autre. La faucheuse a la particularité d'avoir une forme rectangulaire et une anse. Continents secondaire et tertiaire: La monnaie des continents secondaire et tertiaire est constituée de 3 pièces différentes: La pistole d'or, frappée d'un arbre (de nos jours vaudrait 40,62 euros) La feuille d'argent, frappée d'une feuille (de nos jours vaudrait 4,06 euros) Le grain de cuivre, frappé d'une graine (de nos jours vaudrait 0,04 euros) Nation Providiae La monnaie providiae est constituée de 3 pièces courantes ainsi que d'une pièce très particulière et peu connue, la pièce de fer d'une valeur de 126 pistoles, 5 feuilles d'argent et 58 grains de cuivre. C'est une lourde pièce en fonte d'environ 5 cm de rayon dont une face est totalement plate. L'écu d'or à l'effigie du prince d'or (de nos jours vaudrait 81,24 euros) La tonnelle d'argent à l'effigie du prince d'argent (de nos jours vaudrait 8,12 euros) La rouelle de cuivre à l'effigie du prince d'argent (de nos jours vaudrait 0,04 euros) La Tour sombre La Tour Sombre frappe ses propres pièces, mais l'argent Providiae est tout de même accepté sur ce continent. L'œil rouge, oval d'électrum serti d'un rubis de 0,4 carat (de nos jours vaudrait 162,48 euros) La livre d'électrum (de nos jours vaudrait 16,24 euros) La coutelle de fer, alliage de fer nickel et argent, en forme de couteau (de nos jours vaudrait 1,62 euros) La rouelle de cuivre, importée de la nation providiae. (de nos jours vaudrait 0,04 euros) =